vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Vista City Businesses
A list of businesses mentioned one or more times in game that do not have their own pages. 18 Riverside Place Expensive Apartment building. Acme Small Bits Manufacturing Small job machine shop on 817 Industrial. One of the nastier sections of town. They are too busy to spit. *'Norm Davis --' manager. Adobe Protective Services Rent a cops. *'Joe Genario --' Security guard Allion's AKA "Walmart". Bought out and taken over by Allion Group Monster mega mart in Anderson Ca. Balloon Reality Vista City real estate firm with several offices. *'Monica Sellers --' Agent, your new best friend forever, or at least until close. Bank of America North California unit of the bank. Non existent customer service for high fees. *'Cary Willis --' Private banker Bates Research Lab supplies and such. Big Al's Crime Cleanup Big Business doesn't want you cleaning crime scenes yourself. Someone lobbied that blood was a hazardous waste. So instead of you soaking into paper towels and dumping it in plastic bags, expensive people in hazmat suits soak it up in paper towels and throw it away in plastic bags. "Big Al's" is a B-13 cover business that disposes of 515 situations. Brass Monkey Pawn Shop & Sales Small pawn shop known as a part time time fence and broker. The shop is always in and out of trouble. *'Morty "Warmed Over" Smith --'''Morty is usually found behind the counter. A fellow with the expression and liveliness of the recently dead. A police informant. Broadbill Security National chain security company *'Jerome Calvin --''' General Manager of the Vista City location. Carter's A Cairo 1920 themed meat market, located uptown. Chicken Hut Local fried chicken, fish, and ribs emporium with ten convenient locations. Clarence Barlow Pest Removal "Satisfaction guaranteed or Twice your pests back." *'Clarence Barlow' -- Owner, operator. An intelligent redneck. Clark Hotel A local hotel with conference rooms for rent. Used by DoME The Classy Lassy A strip club frequented by less that classy lassies. Coastal Developments Soda pop distributors. Premix, CO2, syrup, fountain supplies and hardware, bottled pop. They will rent fountains short term for parties and the like. They will supply a soda jerk at going rates as well. It is currently run by Danny Mochano. *'Danny Mochano --' Danny has a rap sheet as long as a telephone pole. Danny doesn't have so much as a parking ticket since Black Lake. Delecticos Small plates format restaurant. The Downy Rest Motel HBO Jacuzzi, FREE TV and Local Calls. A cheap hotel. Enterprise Rent a Car #287 Rents cars, D'oh! Eternal Elms Cemetery Dead center of town. *'Clara Seemly --' One of those middle aged bird women preparing to become an old bird woman. She looks like a strong wind would blow her away. Forest Court Condominiums Upscale condos, no Forrest. Funtime Costumes Year round costume and dance supply store. Everything from cheap might get through one party junk to professional grade makeup and gear. Also sells dance shoes and clothing. Located in the Downtown area. Grabda, Cash, & Runn Attorneys at Law They deal mostly in property and tax law. Located in Vista City's big office building. They have a full floor and a dozen lawyers working for the firm. *'William Grabda --' Senior partner. *'Millicent Obenwok --' Paralegal *'Foster Cash --' Senior partner. *'Robert Runn --' Junior partner. Green Waste Management All levels of waste management from trash pickup to toxic spill cleanup. *'Nick Green --' Owner *'Bob Fury --' Manager and toxic site specialist. Gringos' A small family run Mexican place that serves real Mexican food, not texmex. Another one of Tony's places. *'Gerogio --' Waiter, he use to be a leg breaker for the mob. Happy Helicopter Tours of the Shasta mountain area, executive transportation, medical airlift. They also keep the FLIR mounted Jet Ranger that is rented out to local law enforcement on an as needed basis. The choppers have been gathering dust since the advent of Anti-Gravity. They still do all of the above and house Forest Fighter 7. They just do it without rotors. The Haute Dog Stand Foodie hot dogs. Honest John's Used Cars On Green Avenue. Jennifer Ashby likes him, and his cars are a decent bargain. *'John Delasario --' Reputed to be a mob connection, of the now no longer in business mob. Still sells used cars. I Scream Serves ice cream with strange flavors. Isher Inc Popular local gun shop and range. Developed and sells "Vista City corlocs", a hollow point bullet with the point filled with silver. Up front and everything in order. They have added phasers and stunners. They still carry firearms for the traditional minded. *'Paul Isher --' A mousy man that knows his guns and could shoot the balls off a fly at 50 paces with iron sights. Joan's Restaurant A small restaurant in McCloud Joe's Bar Downtown bar, run by Joe. Low rent. Joy-Meadow Dispensary Medical Marijuana, and with the end of the War on Some Drugs recreational as well. Mac Attack Mac & Cheese given the foodie treatment. Latino Supper Club (Not open until after lunch) A few older men, smoky. They either "know nothing" or "Don't speak of member's business." A men only establishment. Mike's Quickie Service Auto repair. Another place that thinks the Ashbys are more than slightly strange. Mossburg Safe Company Standard and custom safes. *'Brad Bored --' Technician NamCor Developments A R&D campus of five buildings in that low two story glass and steel Californian style. Normally they do independent testing for other firms, verifying materials or products. Namcor was the location that started the VC Lost Dutch Phoenix case when Auree's egg detonated in one of their labs killing two men. *'Mark Philmore --' President. An earnest man that cares about his business and his people. First seen in worry mode. It is assumed he has other moods. The Olde Phoenix Inn Here again, gone again, tavern between the worlds. Oily Faucet Gay Bar, fabulous *'"Bruce" --' Bouncer *'"Curly" --' Shotgun toting barkeeper. Pepper, Mint, Paddies Foodie burgers The Quail A stoner bar. They don't open till midnight Sleepy, loud music, low lights. Red Corman Towing Fairly large, honest, and staid towing firm. Five trucks. Contracts to VCPD for car removal. River Road House C&W bar, necks checked for right shade of red on entering. Sage Canyon Fine Homes It's not in a canyon, and there isn't any sage. Houses run from $125,000 to $250,000...or did. Second Chance Home Defense Emporium Gun shop, security and armor, located on 2nd Ave. Second Chance serves the police community for non issue items. They carry phasers. *'Mark Garret --' Ex cop and all too familiar with the weird having lived in Vista City for most of his life. Shady Lady Bar, meat market. Skylark Club A bar with pretensions of being a nightclub, located a few blocks from 18 Riverside Place Skylark Inn One night stand motel Stick And Balls Downtown Pool hall, half drunk 20 somethings. The place is quiet, and busy. Sub-merged Foodie Hoagies. Vista City Disabled Veterans Home The Home is a small California 60s place, a former residence motel, it now has a medical facility and efficiency apartments for the vets that can do some of their own care, and full hospital rooms for the more disabled. they also take other patients with similar needs. At this point the Veterans are a minority. *'Dr. Betty Meijers --' Director Willard Bio-Medical Supply Breeds Lab mice and rats. Recently changed hands. Wounded Elk Auto Parts Formerly Jenison's Auto Parts. Jension went up the river in the VC Big Foot case. They are a major employer of young people in the NCTC. *'Eddie Wounded Elk' -- Current owner. A hang dog sort of guy that seems slow on the uptake. Don't you believe it. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Lists Category:Vista City Category:Business